


Where Do We Go From Here?

by TheGreatUniter1



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter1/pseuds/TheGreatUniter1





	Where Do We Go From Here?

_"Come on Diaval faster!"_

Maleficent gave the horse a hard kick and Diaval whined, but ran faster. Maleficent glanced up at the sky, the sun was about to set. She gave Diaval another hard kick and Diaval jumped towards the castle. The sun finally set and Diaval whined again and Diaval stopped trotting. The curse had take place.

A tear rolled down Maleficent's face and she put her head down on the horses back. "Its done."

* * *

_Sixteen years earlier..._

Maleficent groaned as she moved.

She was lying on the ground.

She tried to move but pain shot across her back and she groaned. She put her hand on her shoulder and she felt something sharp. She pulled it out and looked at it.

It was a dart.

Something was wrong.

She put a hand on her back and her eyes went wide.  _My wings!_ She thought.  _Where are my wings!?_

She started to wail and tears rolled down her face. 

Her wings were gone.  _Gone!_

Maleficent continued to wail and she laid back down on the ground.

* * *

Stefan walked up to King Henry's bed and threw a black bag down on his step-father's bed.

King Henry woke with a start. "What is this?"

Stefan opened the bag revealing Maleficent's wings. "I have avenged you, sire."

The king coughed. "She is vanquished?"

Stefan breathed in deeply.

"Oh you have done well my son. You have done, what others are afraid to do. You will be rewarded."

Stefan nodded. "I will do my best to be a worthy successor, your majesty." 

* * *

Maleficent finally pulled herself together and she let out a soft groan as she lifted herself up off the ground. The pain in her back worsened, she groaned again and gently stood up. She saw a stick on the ground and picked it up. It transformed into a staff. She took a step and gasped, the pain became bearable enough to walk and off she went.

* * *

Maleficent stood in a field and watched as a crow tried to escape from its net.

The hunter who caught the crow laughed. "Haha. I got you!"

The hunter's dog barked at the crow.

The hunter walked towards the net with a stick. "Wicked bird you." The man said.

"Into a man." Maleficent commanded.

The crow started to transform into a man.

"What the...?" The hunter exclaimed. "It's a demon!"

The hunter and his dog ran away.

The crow-turned-man threw the net off himself and looked down at his now human body.

Maleficent walked over to the man.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Maleficent laughed. "Would you rather I let them beat you to death?"

"I'm not certain."

"Stop complaining, I saved your life."

The man nodded his head. "Forgive me."

"What do I call you?" Maleficent asked.

"Diaval and in return for saving my life I am your servant, anything you need."

"Wings." Maleficent said. "I need you to be my wings."

Diaval nodded and they started to walk.

* * *

Stefan accepted his crown and bowed down to the crowd. Diaval watched from the window and moments later he flew back to Maleficent to tell her the news.

* * *

"He did this so he could be king?" Maleficent said. 

A burst of green magic shot out my her staff and into the sky. Moments later the magic disappeared.

"Now what, mistress?" Diaval asked.

Maleficent started to walk away and Diaval followed her.

* * *

"It's a girl!" One of the servants from the castle exclaimed.

All the servants started cheering and left there spinning wheels to celebrate.

Diaval flew off the clothes line he was on and back to Maleficent.

* * *

Maleficent stood near one of the lakes in the Moors and waited for Diaval to return. Moments later she heard him cawing. When he was close enough she turned him back into a man. She looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well I saw nothing, um..." Diaval's voice trailed off. 

"What?" Maleficent asked.

"Child." Diaval finally said. "King Stefan and the Queen have had a child."

"Oh." 

"They'll be a christening, they say its to be a grand celebration."

Maleficent nodded. "A grand celebration for a baby. How wonderful."

* * *

Everyone across the kingdom showed up for the christening, even Thistlewit, Knotgrass and Fittle showed up. Though the king wasn't very content with them being there and he looked over at his wife.

"They bring gifts for our daughter." His wife explained.

"We are also very good with children." Knotgrass added.

King Stefan nodded. "Very well."

Knotgrass went over to the baby first. "Sweet Aurora, I give you the power of beauty."

Thistlewit was next. "My wish is that you will never be blue, only happy for all the days of your life."

Finally it was Fittle's turn. "Sweet baby, my wish is that you will find..."

Before Fittle could finish her sentence, all the chandeliers in the room started to move rapidly and the candles went out. The crowd start to murmur. Everyone could hear the loud crack of a staff hitting the ground.

"Maleficent!" All three fairies whispered.

Maleficent walked up to the front of the crowd, and Diaval joined her soon after.

"Well, well."

Maleficent chuckled as she walked closer to Stefan's throne. "What a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry and... how quaint even the rabble."

When King Stefan said nothing, Maleficent continued. "I must say, I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"Your not welcome here." King Stefan finally replied. 

Maleficent started to mock whimper. "Oh."

But moments later she started to laugh. "Oh dear, what an awkward situation." Then she turned away and smiled at the crowd.

"Your not offended?" The Queen asked.

Maleficent turned back to both of them. "Why, no and to show that I bear no ill will. I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child."

She turned towards Aurora.

Stefan stood up. "No we don't want your gift."

Maleficent just looked at him and walked over to the basket that Aurora was in. 

"Stay away from the princess." Knotgrass said.

"Yes, stay away!" Thistlewit insisted.

Maleficent just gave them a look and waved her hand to the back to the room. All three fairies flew backwards and into a wooden box. 

Maleficent turned back to Aurora. "Hmm... Mmm."

She started to make her magic float around Aurora. "Listen well, all of you." She announced.

 _"Listen well, all of you."_ Her spell repeated. 

Maleficent continued "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her."

"That's a lovely gift." The Queen said.

Maleficent looked back at Stefan.

"Don't do this." He says.

Maleficent touched her finger to her lips and Stefan stayed quiet.

She turned around and spotted a spinning wheel.

She walked back over to where she was standing before. "But." she started to say and her magic started to surround her body and she continued "Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death, a sleep from which she will never awaken."

King Stefan stepped forwards. "Malficent please don't do this, I'm begging you."

"I like you begging." Maleficent said. "Do it again." 

She nodded her head towards the ground.

King Stefan obeyed and got down on one knee. "I beg you."

"All right." Maleficent said. "The princess can be woken from her death sleep, but only by true love's kiss."

She sent her curse throughout the castle. "This curse will last until the end of time! No power on Earth can change it."

Then Maleficent walked out of the castle went back to the Moors.

* * *

_Sixteen years later..._

_"Come on Diaval faster!"_

Maleficent gave the horse a hard kick and Diaval whined, but ran faster. Maleficent glanced up at the sky, the sun was about to set. She gave Diaval another hard kick and Diaval jumped towards the castle. The sun finally set and Diaval whined again and he stopped trotting. The curse had taken place.

A tear rolled down Maleficent's face and she put her head down on the horses back. "Its done."

* * *

Maleficent and Diaval arrived at the castle. 

"They pulled the guards." Diaval said. "He's waiting for you in there."

Maleficent just gave him a glance.

"If we go inside those wall we'll never come out alive." Diaval said.

"Then don't come." Maleficent said. "Its not your fight."

She started to walk forwards with Prince Phillip hovering behind her.

"Huh." Diaval started to walk forwards too. "'I need you Diaval. I can't do this without Diaval.'" He said.

"I can hear you." Maleficent said as she walked.

* * *

King Stefan stood over to the bed that Aurora was lying on. "Look at her. Look at what you've done."

"She's only sleeping." Knotgrass said.

Stefan walked over to her. "She's only sleeping, you say? She's only sleeping. She's only sleeping, forever!"

"What about true love's kiss?" Knotgrass asked.

"Oh yes, true love's kiss!" Fittle exclaimed.

"True love, does not exist." Stefan stated.

"But its her only chance, your majesty." Fittle said with a bow.

Stefan smacked her hard on the arm and walked out the room.

* * *

Maleficent and Diaval stood in the dungeon where all the iron spinning wheels are.

Diaval looked over at Maleficent. "Mistress?"

Maleficent started to walk forward and threw the maze of spinning wheel's, she took another step and one spindle pricked her arm. She continued to walk forwards and finally they made it out. Maleficent peered around a corner and saw a guard. She hovered Phillip where the guard could see him. The guard walked forward and she hit him with her staff.

"Hmm."

* * *

 

Maleficent arrived at the room that Aurora was in. She stood behind a glass wall as she watched Prince Phillip kiss Aurora.

Aurora didn't wake up.  

Maleficent hung her head low and turned towards Diaval. "I told you."

She walked around the glass wall and towards Aurora.

Maleficent stood by the bed and looked down at her.

"I will not ask for your forgiveness, because what I have done to you is unforgivable."

Aurora still didn't wake up.

"I swear no harm will come to you as long as I live, and not a day shall pass that I don't miss your smile."

Maleficent bent down and kissed Aurora on her head.

She turned around and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Hello godmother."

Maleficent turned around. "Hello beasty."

Aurora smiled and Maleficent put her hand on one of Auroras.

Diaval smiled. "No truer love."

* * *

"She's here, Sire."

Stefan turned towards his soldier and nodded.

* * *

Maleficent and Aurora walked through part of the castle. 

Aurora turned towards Maleficent. "Are we going back to the Moors now?"

Maleficent smiled.

"If that is what you wish."

Maleficent walked around the corner and motioned for Aurora to follow. 

Aurora started to follow behind Maleficent.

They almost made it to the exit when a net dropped from the ceiling and landed on Maleficent.

She screamed, the net was made of iron. 

Aurora gasped and ran towards her.

Stefan's soldiers ran at them.

"No!" Aurora screamed as the soldiers held her back.

Maleficent's vision started to blur.

All she heard was the soldiers laughter.

"No!" Aurora screamed as she struggled out of the sold

Maleficent looked up and saw Diaval flying around.

"Into a dragon." She commanded.

Diaval turned into a dragon and he breathed fire at the soldiers. 

The soldiers all jumped back.

Diaval pulled the net off of Maleficent and she gasped.

Diaval blasted fire at the soldiers again and Aurora screamed.

"Run Aurora!" Maleficent yelled.

Aurora started to run and she hid in King Stefan's private room.

She saw a glass case and wiped all the dust off.

Then whatever was inside started to move.

They were Maleficent's wings. 

* * *

All of Stefan's soldiers surrounded Maleficent with iron shields, she started to walk towards them and they blocked her path. Soon she heard thudding of heavy boots and she turned around, only to see someone covered in iron armor.

The man let out a grunt as he threw out his iron chain.

It struck Maleficent in the side and she flew across the room.

* * *

 Aurora grunted as she pushed over the glass case.

It hit the ground and shattered on impact.

Maleficent's wings flew out of the case and out of the room.

Aurora followed.

* * *

Stefan slowly walked over to Maleficent. "How does it feel? Hmm?" He said. "To be a fairy creature without wings."

Stefan wrapped wrapped the iron chain around Maleficent and she gasped.

He then threw her across the room again.

She slammed into stairs near Stefan's throne.

Stefan pulled out his sword and walked over to Maleficent.

Maleficent got onto her knees and gave Stefan a dazed look. 

Stefan ran at her with his sword.

Maleficent gasped and Stefan stumbled backwards.

Maleficent's wings reattached themselves to her back and she stood up.

She flew up into the air.

Stefan looked over at his soldiers. "Kill her!"

The soldiers fired their arrows and Maleficent dodged them.

She started to fly away but something wrapped around her ankle.

An iron chain.

Stefan tried to hold her in place. "Shoot her!"

His soldiers tried again and once again they missed.

Maleficent started to fly away and she dragged Stefan with her.

He started to scream and she flew towards the window.

She flew through the window and it shattered.

Stefan screamed louder.

Finally she dropped Stefan onto the ground.

Next she takes the iron chain off her ankle.

She walks over to Stefan and punches him hard, then she wraps her hand around his throat and glares into his eyes.

Stefan starts to choke.

"Its over." She says.

Maleficent let Stefan go and he gasps.

 She turned to leave, but then Stefan ran up to her and wrapped his hand around her throat.

They both struggled and stumbled towards the edge of the tower.

They both fell off and start to hurl towards the ground.

Maleficent opened her wings and glided in the air.

Stefan hit the ground and Maleficent flew down to the ground and stood there looking down at him.

She knew that he was dead.

* * *

 Maleficent stood by a tree in the Moors. She placed a crown on Aurora's head. "Our kingdoms have been unified."

She turned towards all the fairies and creatures that lived in the Moors. "You have your queen!"

Everyone cheered.

In the end the kingdoms were not united by a villain or a hero, but by one who was both hero and villain and her name was Maleficent.


End file.
